The Hobs
Introduction The Hobs are a pair of brothers born on the hobelvish day of the fifth lukewarm rain. Their names were Kahn and Karl Ranz and they were a Hobelv and a Goblin. Later they became rivals until Karl Ranz wounded his brother at siege of Urbe imaginativum seriously and forced him to flee. History The brothers were born by the Hobelve Lipi lipos. One of her children, Kahn, was a goblin, while her other had the face of a human and was therefore called Karl. Because of those strange Childer, the Hobelves did not allow the family to celebrate the important festivals like the Flower Showers, the Dew Tasting or the Mist Sneezing. Because of this severe disgrace, the mother and her children retreated to a cave on the Great Hobhang. Without the ability to satisfy her addiction for the famous Hobdew, Lipi ate more and more mushrooms growing in the dark cavern. Kahn followed his mother's example and put himself in the same perception-enhancing trances. Karl Ranz on the other hand sneaked to the other children of the Hobelves to play in secret with them. When they figured out he was bearing a human name, he was rejected every time until getting banished from the Realm of the Hobelves. Because of all the mushrooms they were eating, Lipi and Kahn did not notice his absence at all. Kahn soon learned countless hunting techniques from the mysterious cave potholes and the old shadowclopses, to feed himself and his mother while Karl Ranz found ''Talkus ''Maximus ''in an old ruin. With his return, he had the power to control the Hobelves. When he declared himself king and was hailed as Hobelvler, he remembered their utter hatred for him and left. After several years his mother died from a mushroom overdose. At the deathbed she told Kahn about his brother. Soon after, he entered the lands of the Hob again and discovered the tale of his brother. He feeled hate for his indifference about him and his mother. He tried to follow his route but soon got lost and traveled north in the lands of the Goblins. While Hobelvler Ranz used his powers to found the Everpire and and crown himself as Everperor; Kahn became known as Hobgobbler under the ranks of his smaller kin. When the goblin scouts found the Everpire, Kahn was angry and ordered all his Minions to attack the closest City, Valde Frigus. She was completely overrated and thus overran in only a few days. Soon, countless Goblin raids made the rich lands of the Everpires unsafe. The Everperor himself decided to put an end to this, so he traveled to the ruins of Valde Frigus. There he and his guard fougth against those of his brothers. When they finally meet, Kahn charged him ferociously. He wounded his brother, but Karl, thanks to the power of the Talkus Maximus, conviced Kahn to retreat. He spared his live for this time, but if he would return, Karl said, it would be the Hobgobblers undoing. He would convince him to die.... The Goblin King gathered his forces when arriving at his homeland again and startet a giant raid after 10 years of preparation. And prepared he was. When he and his forces reached Urbe imaginativum, his ears were full of cotton wool. Because of that, he was unable to hear his voice. But again, he was unable to defeat his brother. Karl Ranz used his Hobelvish powers to dance the orders he addressed to his brother. The Hobgobbler was powerless against this elvish trickery and was therefore forced to wound himself fatally. But he didn´t die that day, for his personal Guard of Gobklopses rescued him and took him south, where the forces of the Everpire would least expect him. With that, their rivalery ended. It is still a mistery what happened to the great Goblinking Hobgobbler Kahn, but legends say he will return when needed the most or his brother has grown to fat to outdance him...